


A prospect of family

by Nakimochiku



Series: Doodles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 56
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Levi goes to visit his cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prospect of family

Levi shows up at Hirsh’s door step without sending warning ahead, or leaving notice behind. Hirsh left the family when he married Reimi, told them he wanted peace, love; that he was getting out. Levi had loved Hirsh, in his way. He visits because he wants to meet Reimi properly, wants to see this rumour of a little black haired girl.

Reimi answers. The girl on her shoulder is a year old, with downy wisps of black hair fluffed around her head. When she turns and gurgles, she gives Levi the same hard look Reimi fixes on him. She’s beautiful, Levi notices, looking into Reimi’s charcoal eyes. There are lines around her eyes, the potential play of a smile on her mouth, maybe, had anyone else been at the door.

He starts to feel like scum as she looks at him.

“I’m—“

“You’re my husband’s cousin.” She says coolly, tipping her chin up. “What business do you have here?”

Levi starts to feel like a child too. “I heard Hirsh got married and had a family of his own so—“

“You’re not wanted.” Reimi says. Levi doesn’t mean to let his face fall. He wonders if Hirsh is inside the cottage, if he knows that his cousin is here. He doesn’t shout for him.  The girl on Reimi’s shoulder is starting to look drowsy, and he doesn’t want to alarm her. He wonders if she is about to go down for a nap, well fed on warm milk, while Reimi sings her little songs and tips her cradle back and forth. He wants to know, and knows now that Reimi won’t let him. “Don’t ever show up here again.”

Levi stands on the door step a moment after she closes the door, goes to the open kitchen window. “Please, won’t you at least tell me my cousin’s name?”

“She’s not your cousin. She has nothing to do with your blood thirsty family. Leave, before you make me use force.” Reimi’s face appears in the window as she prepares to close it. Levi just stares wide eyed up at her, shoes sinking in the soil of the window garden, trampling leaves and sending up a waft of bruised herbs.

“Just her name.” he repeats.

Maybe he looks so pathetic there, Reimi softens. He doesn’t know. “Mikasa.” She hisses, and slams the window firmly shut.

“Mikasa.” Levi repeats firmly to himself, and starts the long trek back home. Mikasa.

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite possibly the longest author's note anyone will ever see from me: wow, there are so many possibilities for Levi's family if he is related to Mikasa. and the possibilities are so endless and so much fun that i just wanna play with all of them! so here, one possibility. Reimi is Mikasa's mother, and maybe some day i'll work into a story that they pass down letters in Mikasa's family, so that Mikasa got her mother's "Mi". Hirsh is Mikasa's father. i worked pretty hard on these names, so i hope their real names are never revealed, haha. but that's wishful thinking, they will be. also, Levi's like, 15 - 16, which is why he's ooc, yeah?
> 
> alright, i'm sure none of you actually cared for that note, so, yes.


End file.
